Los vencedores de la liga de Kalos
by ForeverInAnAdventure
Summary: Habiendo caído ya sus compañeros, Greninja se encuentra en una pelea cuesta abajo la cual toca fondo al ser golpeado por el Anillo Ígneo de Charizard. No obstante, la llegada de varias visiones del pasado le da un fuerte empujón para superar sus límites y demostrar a todo Kalos la fuerza de un Pokemon de Ash Ketchum.


_Sólo un poco más rápido._

El enorme shuriken llameante cruzó medio campo de batalla en unos pocos segundos, acercándose con velocidad a su objetivo:

El Mega-Charizard de Alain.

Ash y Greninja sabían perfectamente la fuerza de aquel movimiento. Si llegase a acertar, acabaría la batalla finalmente, dándoles la victoria.

-¡Anillo Ígneo!- Rugió Alain, en respuesta, a su pokemon, el cual dio un fuerte puñetazo al suelo.

El as bajo la manga de su rival. El movimiento más poderoso que podía aprender un Charizard.

Si eso alcanzaba a Greninja, no tendría oportunidad alguna. La potencia de aquel ataque hacía la fiabilidad de la tabla de tipos nula, estando a un nivel por encima de cualquier cosa a la que se hubieran enfrentado los pokemon de Ash en un competición.

 _Venga…_

Varias grietas se empezaron a abrir por todo el campo de hierba, ardientes llamas vivas saliendo de este en dirección de la rana.

Y, de repente, todo lo que conocieron Ash y Greninja fue calor. Calor y dolor.

Una gran nube de humo cubrió toda la cúpula donde se celebraba el combate. Ningún espectador, ya fuese pokemon o humano, logró ver a uno de los entrenadores mordiéndose el labio y arrodillándose del dolor.

Pikachu saltó del hombro de Ash y le tocó suavemente la mejilla.

-¿Pika?- El suave sonido producido por la boca de su mejor amigo le recordó al adolescente la situación en la que estaban y, tras asentir en su dirección, Ash se levantó.

Mientras tanto, Greninja empezaba a notar como sus sentidos comenzaban a desvanecerse. Lo único que escuchaba en ese momento eran pitidos y su visión se estaba oscureciendo.

Antes de que se diese cuenta, la nube de humo que les ocultaba había desaparecido.

Delante suyo estaba Charizard en un estado mucho mejor que el suyo.

El shuriken había fallado.

Desconocía si el pokemon había esquivado el ataque mientras nadie podía verlo o si la energía descargada por el Anillo Ígneo había acabado con su movimiento antes de que siquiera llegase a rozar a Charizard. Sin embargo, la verdad seguía siendo la misma:

Habían perdido. Otra vez.

Al final dio igual el dominio de su transformación: igualmente el pokemon de fuego y su entrenador les habían vuelto a vencer.

Las rodillas de Greninja estaban empezando a rendirse cuando, de repente, vio algo.

 _Un Pikachu corrió hacia un Charizard el cual, ante su sorpresa, se tumbó en el campo de batalla y, tras bostezar, se echó a dormir._

Las rodillas de Greninja empezaron a temblar.

"¿Qué… Qué está…?"

 _El mismo Charizard de antes, aunque esta vez mucho más grande, cayó debilitado tras haber superado sus límites enfrentándose a un Blaziken, el cual también parecía estar al borde del desmayo._

"¿Ash?"

 _Pikachu no pudo superar a un extraño Meowth con un amplio arsenal de movimientos y se derrumbó, acabando en la derrota de su entrenador._

"Estas memorias…"

Las piernas de la rana se rindieron, dejando al pokemon a cuatro patas en el suelo.

 _El Placaje eléctrico de Pikachu logró superar las defensas del increíblemente poderoso Latios, debilitando al último con un Cola Férrea. Sin embargo, el cansancio acumulado durante toda la confrontación le pudo y él tampoco se pudo levantar tras ese lance._

Sus sentidos estaban volviendo. Podía escuchar a los espectadores murmurar entre ellos y sentía como la mirada de su oponente seguía todo movimiento suyo.

 _La Bola Voltio de Pikachu chocó contra la Esfera Aural de un Lucario. La potencia del primero, no obstante, fue insuficiente y Ash terminó siendo el perdedor de aquella batalla._

Esas eran las antiguas conferencias en las que había participado Ash durante sus años como entrenador. Aquellas en las que había perdido.

Greninja forzó sus piernas a funcionar. Él no quería perder.

 _Gracias a la ayuda de todos sus compañeros, el Dragonite fue derrotado, así proclamando a Ash como el campeón de las islas Naranja._

El estadio se quedó sin palabras al ver cómo el Pokemon de agua se volvía a poner a dos piernas.

 _Articuno no pudo con ellos._

 _Superaron los poderes psíquicos de Destra._

 _Derrotaron a los Regis._

 _lo habían hecho. Con ayuda de todos sus amigos había ganado todos los símbolos del frente de batalla._

Greninja quería que su entrenador volviese a sentir esa satisfacción. No, deseaba que se alegrase más.

 _Infernape se alzó por encima del Electivire de Polo._

 _El chico de pueblo Paleta sintió como su corazón palpitaba a cien por hora y no podía dejar de sonreír._

 _Por fin, después de tanto esfuerzo y tras tanta derrota, había vencido a Polo._

Pikachu saltó al suelo y empezó a vitorear a su compañero.

 _La transformación fue un éxito._

 _Mega-Abomasnow había caído._

Alain se empezó a reír con cierta incredulidad, mas sus facetas sólo enseñaban una gran alegría.

-¡INCREÍBLE! ¡ANTE TODO PRONÓSTICO, EL GRENINJA DE ASH KETCHUM SE HA PUESTO EN PIE!- Gritó el comentarista, llevando a una ovación conjunta de todo el estadio.

El Pokemon movió sus patas ligeramente, comprobando su fuerza y la durabilidad de sus músculos y extremidades.

-Greninja...- el Pokemon giró la cabeza ligeramente. Su entrenador tenía cerrados los ojos- muchísimas gracias.

El humano, entonces, sonrió y se puso la gorra al revés.

-¿Estás listo?- Un simple movimiento de cabeza lo dijo todo- entonces ganemos este combate: ¡Doble Equipo!

Sin perder un sólo segundo, la rana salió disparada entre ilusiones hacia Charizard, el cual rugió.

-¡Tú y tus Pokemon sois increíbles, Ash!- Gritó Alain desde su mitad del campo de batalla- pero nosotros no vamos a perder, ¡Lanzallamas!

Unas llamas azules salieron disparadas de la boca del dragón, arrasando con toda copia.

-¡Usa tu shuriken como escudo!

Sin la menor duda, Greninja cogió el arma de su espalda y desvió el movimiento, acortando la distancia entre él y su oponente.

Sus sentidos habían filtrado todo lo que no estuviese relacionado con el combate:

El clamor de los espectadores...

La voz del comentarista...

Y los comandos de Alain.

En ese momento, en su cabeza sólo había espacio para dos cosas: la voz de Ash y Mega-Charizard.

Dicho dragón había dejado de utilizar sus llamas y decidió lanzarse hacia él, garras impregnadas de electricidad dirigiéndose a su frágil cuerpo.

-¡Lanza el Shuriken a su rodilla izquierda!- Así hizo la rana, usando lo que hacía segundos era un seguro que lo protegía del fuego de forma ofensiva.

El ataque conectó y su rival cayó al suelo. Greninja trató de terminarlo todo en ese instante con un corte a la cabeza pero tuvo que alejarse para evitar un Lanzallamas.

Viendo la distancia entre ellos dos, Charizard trató rápidamente de levantarse sólo para tambalearse, su pierna izquierda no pudiendo sostener el resto de su cuerpo.

Eso le resultó extraño: su ataque, aunque no fuese moco de pavo, definitivamente no podría haber hecho tanto daño.

 _El rayo golpeó de lleno al Charizard sin megaevolucionar._

Aquel ataque.

Aquel ataque de Pikachu había dañado su rodilla lo suficiente para darle esa oportunidad.

-¡Allá vamos, Greninja! ¡Usa corte!- Unos kunai de agua se manifestaron en sus patas y se echó a correr.

Treinta metros.

Charizard trató de levantarse, fallando en el intento.

Veinte metros.

Ante un comando de Alain, Charizard golpeó, tal y como había hecho hacía unos minutos, el suelo, provocando la aparición de ardientes llamas.

Quince metros.

 _Clem, Lem y Serena._

Esa vez, él no caería por el mismo truco de antes.

 _Talonflame y Hawlucha._

La rana dio un gran salto hacia la pared de rocas a su izquierda utilizándola como apoyo para seguir avanzando.

 _Goodra y Talonflame._

Utilizando todo el momento adquirido gracias a su carrera, Greninja saltó hacia su rival.

Esa vez, no iba a ser derrotado.

 _Pikachu y Ash._

De forma desesperada, Charizard nuevamente dejó salir llamas de sus fauces.

Sin embargo, Greninja lanzó su lengua a un árbol detrás del Pokemon de fuego, agarrándose a este y dándole un fuerte impulso.

En menos de un segundo, estaba delante de su oponente.

Un metro.

Sus cuchillas pasaron con facilidad por el cuerpo de su rival y, finalmente, este cayó.

Él no supo si era su corazón o el de Ash, pero de repente sintió como si latidos fuesen todo lo que pudiera escuchar.

-El Charizard y último Pokemon del finalista Alain se ha debilitado- proclamó en alto el árbitro- el ganador es Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta.

El estadio rugió.

El aura de poder en la que había estado envuelto desde el comienzo de la batalla desapareció en ese mismo instante y Greninja cayó al suelo, completamente exhausto.

Cerrando los ojos, la rana empezó a inhalar y exhalar todo el aire posible, tratando de tranquilizarse lo más mínimo.

-¡Greninja!- O quizás no.

Ash había llegado en unos segundos a su lado y le estaba abrazando con gran fuerza.

-Lo has hecho increíble, colega. Increíble- dijo el adolescente, sus ojos amenazando con dejar caer lágrimas.

-¡Pika pi!- De repente brillantes luces le rodearon y todo el equipo estaba junto a él, gritando con entusiasmo.

Heh, parecía que Pikachu les había dejado fuera.

Él no estaba seguro de lo que les aguardaría luego. Quizás otra batalla contra la campeona, puede que primero unas peleas contra el alto mando…

Pero ya se enfrentarían a ello más tarde. En ese momento sólo quería dormir.

-PKMN-

-Sceptile, corta las raíces con Hoja Aguda. Snivy, ve a ayudar a Oshawott. Glalie…- Blandín dejó de hacer caso al entrenador y dio algunos botes para acercarse a Greninja.

-Si que se ha despertado con energía hoy tu entrenador- comentó, tumbándose en una roca- con lo energético que es a veces, honestamente me temía que se pusiese a vaguear o quejarse de todo este trabajo pero parece que me equivocaba.

Greninja asintió.

-Dijo que estaba muy entusiasmado de volver a ver a sus antiguos compañeros y que esto sería un buen entrenamiento para el desafío al alto mando- sin siquiera darse la vuelta, Greninja lanzó un Shuriken de Agua a una raíz que había aparecido detrás suyo.

-Bueno, me alegro de que saque algo positivo de esto- Tauros detuvo una raíz con sus cuernos la cual fue cortada posteriormente por el ala de Swellow- ...esto definitivamente hará el trabajo más sencillo.

Cuando el día pasado Diantha le contó a Ash que por su situación tenía permiso expreso de la liga de traerse todas los Pokemon que quisiese a Kalos, nadie supo si se refería con situación a las raíces o a que hubiese ganado la liga.

Sin embargo, no se iban a quejar.

-Oye, rana- una potente voz irrumpió la conversación de los dos Pokemon, Charizard descendiendo delante de ellos- venga, a ver quién destruye el mayor número de raíces.

Greninja asintió y, sin decir media palabra, cortó la primera lanzando otro shuriken hacia atrás sin mirar.

-Uno- dijo monótonamente.

Charizard se quedó atontado unos segundos para después rugir con fuerza, asustando a Scraggy, que se tropezó.

-¡Voy a destrozarte!- Y salió disparado a por sus objetivos, decidido a ganar el duelo.

Al parecer, el Pokemon de fuego se emocionó al ver por la televisión como ganó la liga, derrotando a otro Charizard para conseguirle (uno megaevolucionado, ni más ni menos). Desde que llegó por la mañana, no había dejado de retarle a desafíos de fuerza, habilidad…

¿Y honestamente? No le molestaba mucho a Greninja.

Es cierto que él deseaba a veces más tranquilidad. Más silencio.

Sin embargo, Ash y sus Pokemon eran su familia.

Y si su familia era ruidosa, pues tendría que aprender a amar el ruido.

N/A No es precisamente lo mejor de lo mejor pero me dio por hacer esto. Hace bastante que no escribo y quería practicar algo.

Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado

6


End file.
